dagnirionfandomcom-20200215-history
Aereigh’ree
Population: 3,975 (100% Avarian) Government: Theocracy Religions: Vulcaan Imports: None Exports: None Alignment: All Life and Society Avarians cluster together in clutches that reflect an individual’s ancestry. In other words, families stay together. And, this does not include just the nuclear family. This includes the extended family, as well. Aunts, uncles, cousins, brothers, sisters, grandparents, all live in the same nests. An Avarian nest has two portions- an external portion, and an internal portion. The internal portion of an Avarian family nest is hollowed out from whatever peak that particular family lives on. Because of their dislike for enclosed spaces, Avarians only stay in the internal portion of their nest when there is danger around, or when they are resting/sleeping. The external portion of an Avarian family nest is very similar to a bird’s nest. Outside of their internal nest, any small mesas in the nearby proximity is their external nest. Avarian cuisine is mostly composed of vegetables and fish. Because of where Aereigh’ree lies, trees that bear fruit are nonexistent, as are cattle, and other slaughter animals. Avarians often secretly fly down the Cliffs of Insanity and fish in the waters below. They also gather vegetable seeds from the ground, as well. Occasionally, an Avarian gatherer will bring back a slaughter animal, such as a cow or a pig, but these instances are few in-between. Because of the tenets of their religion, Avarians do not hunt birds. Because of their unique history, the clergy of Vulcaan leads the Avarians of Aereigh’ree. Almost all Avarians willingly submit to their rule. The few who don’t willingly do it submit to them anyway, due to respect, admiration, and/or fear. The High Priest of Vulcaan single-handedly guides the people of Aereigh’ree in all spiritual matters, and most internal matters. On some occasions, something of so much importance comes up that the High Priest calls a large council, consisting of multiple individuals, with multiple viewpoints. During the spring, summer and fall months, when the temperature is anywhere from hot, to temperate, to cool, Avarians are most active. During the winter months, when the temperatures high up the Cliffs of Insanity is bitter cold, most Avarians are not very active. During the winter months, most women and children stay inside the internal portions of their nests almost exclusively, while males leave the nests only when necessary. Major Organization The Church of Vulcaan The Plumed Guardians Major Geographical Features Aereigh’ree is located on the highest peaks in the Cliffs of Insanity. Because of this remote location, Aereigh’ree receives few unexpected visitors. Of course, the wards and near-''mythal'' that surrounds the city does keep out most who might accidentally stumble into the Avarian city. Because of its proximity to the waters of the Great Ocean South, and the Southern Sea, the city receives many ocean breezes. This is perfect for the Avarians, since the winds aid them in flying from perch to perch, building to building. During the spring, summer and fall months, the weather is usually quite pleasant. The winter months are bitter cold, however, even with spells placed in the wards around the city that protect against the cold. Important Sites Great Temple of Vulcaan Regional History In ancient times- ancient even to Elves- Aereigh’ree was a small and independent city-state composed exclusively of Avariel- Winged Elves. The residents of Aereigh’ree were content to be a small city-state of their own, even though they were surrounded by some of the ancient Elven empires such as Maledraar, to their west, and Arorarûn, to their east. When the wars between these empires began, Aereigh’ree kept neutral- even though the mountainous town lied nearly in-between the warring Maledraar and Arorarûn. Through the power of Avariel clerics of Aerdrie Faenya, the residents of the town learned of an insidious plot. The High Mages of Maledraar were planning to wipe Aereigh’ree off the map in one fell swoop, to use as an example to other nations and peoples who defied them. For weeks upon weeks, the devout residents of Aereigh’ree prayed for the intercession of Aerdrie Faenya herself. The Avariel knew that there was little they could do themselves, and that only she- Aerdrie Faenya- could save them. Then, it happened. In the annals of history, it became known as the ‘Great Sky Fire’. The air itself turned against the Winged Elves, and thousands upon thousands of Avariel were killed within seconds. Using the power of Elven High Magic and the fell power provided by the Ravager, the High Magi of Maledraar caused a massive firestorm to engulf the Cliffs of Insanity, where Aereigh’ree was located. The fires were so bright, so intense, that many compared them to “four or five suns”. Within an eye blink, the flames dissipated, and things returned to normal. But, within the same eye blink, nearly all of the Avariel in Aereigh’ree were annihilated. The few survivors of the massacre were stunned. Why had they been abandoned in their greatest moment of need? Aerdrie Faenya had graced and blessed her devout in the past. Why hadn’t she this time, when the Avariel needed it the most? Instead, she let those who prayed to her perish. She let those who offered her thanksgivings expire. She let those who loved her dearly die. And, she left those few survivors a broken and grieving heart. They no longer wanted anything to do with Aerdrie Faenya. She had no concern for those who prayed to her, and offered her gifts. They no longer wanted anything to do with Elves. The Elven Empires had started the wars in the first place, and thousands upon thousands of Avariel had died needlessly because of them. In the midst of their grief, the Avariel of Aereigh’ree found an unexpected source of joy. Days after the Great Sky Fire, a massive condor landed atop the High Temple of Aerdrie Faenya, which had survived the great catastrophe. Speaking in powerful tones that made the mountains tremble, the creature offered the survivors a preposition. The creature, Vulcaan, offered the battered residents of Aereigh’ree protection for eons to come, and escape from their own Elven natures so long as they worshipped the creature. After much debate, those ruling Aereigh’ree agreed to Vulcaan’s preposition. With a great wing beat, the giant condor began shimmering gold and flew up into the air, where it disappeared. The winds caused by Vulcaan quickly passed into the mountaintop town, where it swept over the gathered Avariel. The Elves dropped to their knees in intense pain, as their Elven spirits and bodies were transformed. The Elves began growing beaks and feathers all over their bodies, while their ears disappeared and their feet became taloned. They lost their Elven natures, and became Birdmen. These newly formed creatures called themselves Avarians. At the same time, the winds began swirling around the still smoldering ruins of the city. As they slowed down, the Avarian wizards realized that they had placed powerful wards around the city, very similar to those bestowed by Elven mythals. The entire city was blanketed in a wall of invisibility, as well as other spells to keep others away. Their prayers had been answered. To make sure that Vulcaan did not take his blessings back, the Avarians became very devout people. The High Temple of Aerdrie Faenya was deconsecrated, and the Great Temple of Vulcaan replaced it.